breakbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Girge
Girge (ジルグ; Jirugu) is a skilled golem pilot from Krisna. One of the most skilled pilots shown in the series, he's a former sniper from Krisna, who was arrested after defeating his training partners for no apparent reason, even killing one of them. He was readmitted in the military for his abilities, as the pilot of a custom Artemis unit. Appearance Girge is a tall, slender young man. His hair is red-colored and his eyes are of a faded blue. He wears glasses and is usually seen in his military uniform. Personality Other than fighting, Girge doesn't show much interest in anything specific, a trace he got after having to live up to the high expectations of being a general's son. He takes his promises very seriously and dislikes weak people, regarding them as worthless. Story From an early age, Girge was held with high expectations by all of Krisna for being the son of the great General Baldr, which caused him to act like an adult during his infancy, being serious and never showing any emotions. After his mother died, he and his father didn't do much together, so, wanting to bond with his son, Baldr decided they should do some hiking. Baldr noticed that Girge talked more than usual on the way, but they eventually ran into a group of escapees from Orlando's military prison. The prisoners were killing villagers and raping the women, so Girge convinced his father to give him one of his two guns and the two quickly sniped the enemies. Girge was eventually captured by a prisoner and asked in code for his father to drop his gun. The prisoner recognized the code, forcing Baldr to shoot Girge's leg in order to distract the enemy, killing him afterwards. Since then, Girge's been much more serious about everything. One year before the series' start, during a training exercise of the military, Girge was piloting one of ten Fefnirs. After the exercise started, Girge shot one of his allies until the opponent's golem was filled with holes, killing the pilot, and ran away, hiding from the other eight and destroying each one of them, avoiding any vital spots. No damage was found on Girge's Fefnir, and he was sent to jail for the death of one of his comrades. Plot The Mileni Team A year after Girge's prison, Athens declared war on Krisna and attacked the kingdom, as a new golem, that only unsorcerers could pilot, was discovered, the troops were able to defend the capital city of Binonten, and organized missions in order to defend their borders. In order to form a team around Delphine, an Artemis was modified, and was in need of a pilot. No one else but Narvi and Girge were able to control it correctly, so the latter was released from prison to join the team, warning the military that he might ended up killing people for no reason again. Later, he watches as his father speaks with Rygart, telling him to kill Girge if he does anything suspect, which he refuses instantly, saying that parents shouldn't tell others to kill their children. During the departure of General Tool's troops, Girge bounds all the members of his team and attacks Rygart's Delphine, starting a fierce battle between the two of them. Girge cuts Delphine's shield with his katana, and prepares to attack Rygart directly, but the latter stops Artemis' hand and takes the weapon, attacking Girge, who defends with a lance. Due to Rygart's lack of experience with the weapon, he breaks the katana, barely leaving a dent on Girge's lance. Girge shoots Rygart, who dodges and falls on the ground, being then saved by Narvi, Login and Nile's interference. When Nile and Girge are about to clash (which would result in Nile's death), the latter drops his weapon and says it was a good adjustment exercise for the Artemis. Girge keeps training along with his team for the next days. Mileni vs Borcuse After departing, the Mileni team arrives in Arakan Wasteland, where General Baldr's troops fight off General Borcuse's. Rygart charges, destroying several enemy units while being covered by Login. The rest of the group heads to the location, when Girge snaps, saying that it was his first time on a real war and he was too scared to move, causing Nile and Narvi to leave him behind. Borcuse's troops retreat after some fight. Girge ambushes the retreating enemies, killing several of them with a single shot in each, and engaging Borcuse's personal troop shortly afterwards. He quickly defeats Nike, clashes Bades and kills General Elas, then fighting Borcuse's Hykelion, breaking his weapons and forcing another retreat. When Rygart decided to ignore Narvi's orders and head to Pegg Mountain to save his younger brother, Regatz, the Mileni follow him and execute a rescue. Afterwards, they engage the troop that defeated General Tool's squad and are losing the fight, when Girge's sudden intervention evens the battle. Girge quickly defeats Nike and three other pilots, then engaging and defeating Colonel Io. Girge suddenly challenges Rygart, waiting until Delphine regains its operative state. While waiting, Girge looks for the others, saving and, shortly afterwards, defeating Login (because he had accidentally pointed his gun at him). He returns to Rygart with Login's Fefnir's head, and threatens to kill Narvi unless he fights him. The Tiger's Roar As the fight went on, Girge promises he will help Rygart to fulfill his wishes, and that he'd even attack the capital and bring him the queen, if he defeated him. Rygart tells him that he was gonna become a general and surpass even Girge's father if he were to win the battle, but when he's about to attack the Artemis, Delphine stops for good. Rygatz gets out of his golem and challenges Girge to a martial combat, which he accepts. Girge quickly defeats Rygart, but settles down afterwards. Girge, Narvi and Rygatz are then ambushed by the Spartan squad, composed by five of the best pilots of Athens. With both Delphine and Narvi's Fefnir inoperative, Girge engages them alone. The first golem defeated is the Achilles, when Girge kills its pilot, Captain Dabune in a single shot. He then engages Teruton, with the other Spartans shooting from distance. Girge is shot and loses one Artemis' left leg and shoots Nike, ripping her golem's head off. He is then attacked from behind and loses Artemis' left arm, being then asked by Assistant Chief General George Bades to join Athens. Girge refuses and clashes the Spartans again, quickly killing Teruton and other two of them, leaving only Bades alive. Rygart manages to move Delphine just enough to throw a piece of sword on Bades' golem's chest, but is unable to do real damage, only scratching it enough to expose the cockpit. Bades pierces Artemis' chest and destroy its cockpit, but quickly noticed that Girge had step out of his golem, and was pointing a gun at him. Girge kills Bades, but enemy reinforcements arrive quickly as Delphine falls off a cliff, and Borcuse captures Girge, Rygatz, Login and Nile. Borcuse orders the execution of the pilot of Delphine, threatening to kill Nile. When Rygart is about to reveal himself, Girge assumes his identity and, in Chapter 39: One and Only, he is shot dead by Borcuse. In the 5th movie, Death's Horizon, Girge's death was altered, and he died in combat after saving Rygart by making him fall off a cliff. During the celebration that followed the defeat of Borcuse, several soldiers (including Baldr and Rygart) gathered around Girge's tombstone. Gallery Films GIRGE2.jpg|Girge in the films GirgeArtemis.jpg|Girge's custom Artemis wielding a katana GirgeSnaps.jpg|Girge snaps GirgeRygatzClash.jpg|Artemis and Delphine GirgeExit.png|Girge exits his Artemis GirgeShootout.jpg|Girge fires his gun Manga GirgeNarvi.jpg|Girge messing with Narvi GIRGE.jpg|Girge faces Rygatz after the "practice" Trivia *He remarkably resembles Grell Sutcliffe from Black Butler in his hair's style and color, the fact that he wears glasses, his affinity with death and his sadistic view of the world. Category:People from Krishna Category:People from the Military Category:Golem Pilots Category:Male Characters